tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Training Day
Log Title: ''' Training Day '''Characters: Baron Ironblood, Major Bludd Location: Cobra Island Date: April 7, 2011 TP: Non-TP Summary: The visiting Baron Ironblood accompanies Major Bludd as Bludd submits an unlucky group of troopers to his Foreign Legion-inspired training session. Command Center - Cobra Island This is the nerve center of Cobra Headquarters. The command center is arranged in a perfect, two tiered circle. The top ring is composed of tactical and informational computer displays manned by Techno-Vipers, while the bottom ring, accessible by a flight of stairs, is the location for the communications pit, which maintains command and control cohesion throughout Cobra holdings with the assistance of the highly advanced machinery and technical data in the Comm Tower. Tele-Vipers move hurriedly from place to place, calling out orders and making reports. Baron Ironblood is strolling around the command center, peering interestedly at one station and then the next. He has very recently strolled into the command center, and the Vipers seem to be doing a good job visibly supressing any curiosity. Major Bludd stands on the upper tier, talking in low tones to a Viper officer, a tablet computer in one hand. "This is my final list," he tells the man. "I'll let you know who's up when the time comes." Baron Ironblood Baron Ironblood is an imposing figure, his face hidden behind a Ned Kelly-style iron helmet, with only a small slot open for vision. His deep, powerful voice resonates through the helmet, sounding slightly digitized as if to conceal his identity. Beneath his helm the Baron wears an all-white suit adorned with a red 'V' design on the torso and a skull and crossbones decoration. An Uzi submachine gun is held tightly to his body with a black leather strap. He wears long black boots, reminiscent of German military uniforms of World War II, together with red-lined black leather gloves. A small red Cobra sigil completes his outfit, forming the buckle of his military web belt. Although his appearance and reputation are known only to a few, he doesn't seem to be a man with whom to trifle. Baron Ironblood glances at the upper teir, a motion that requires him to lean back quite a bit due to the nature of his helmet. He begins to stride over to the steps leading to the upper tier. The Viper officer nods and heads for the doorway to the Command Center. Bludd taps a command into his computer and looks up to see the unusual form of Baron Ironblood ascending the steps. He lifts an eyebrow but says nothing, waiting for the newcomer to come to him. Baron Ironblood approaches the mercenary and stops just short of him, seeming to study him a moment before saying in his deep, slightly-accented voice. "Ah. The Major." Major Bludd tucks the computer under his arm and sizes up the Baron momentarily. "Baron Ironblood, I presume," he says quietly. Baron Ironblood says, "Yes. It is good to meet a man of some competence in this outfit."" Major Bludd smiles slightly, nodding. "I'm just preparing to do a surprise training session with a squad of troopers," he adds. "We've recently reduced our alert level here on the Island, but that's no reason anyone should go getting lazy." Baron Ironblood says, "Excellent. Do you mind if I tag along? The Commander asked me to look into operations on the island, and recommended you as a possible contact." "Not at all," Bludd replies. "I'll be running the session out on the eastern shore," he explains. "You're welcome to come along to observe." Baron Ironblood says, "Excellent." He makes an after-you gesture. Major Bludd nods and leads the way out to the main lift. Eastern Beach - Cobra Island On the eastern shore of the island, a small beach nestles in a shallow cove. The beautiful golden sand is marred by the presence of a great many ASP emplacements and HISS tanks. Baron Ironblood follows Bludd out, looking around at everything as he passes. A squad of nervous-looking blue-shirt troops is gathered near the shoreline. Bludd marches up to a low sand dune specially bulldozed into place for him earlier and looks them over. Without pretense he begins shouting orders at them, in a mixture of French and English. "Out to the water! Swim out thirty metres! Come back to shore! Twenty push-ups! Come on, /move/!" The troops follow his rapid-fire orders as best they can, but several quickly begin to fall behind the others. Baron Ironblood watches to see Bludd's reaction to those who fall behind. "Lazy putains!" Bludd cries, shaking his fist. "Up the hill! Pick up a boulder! Carry it out into the water!" Bludd glares at two troops who are two orders behind. He reads the numbers on their training shirts. "Seven-fifty! Two-oh-four! Keep up or you'll be transferred to the Toxo-Vipers!" Baron Ironblood nods approvingly, a motion that requires the use of much of his upper body. "Do you mind?" he asks anticipatorily, apparently wanting to join in. The troops grunt and scramble to obey Bludd's orders. They barely have time to recover from finishing one before the next is down upon their ears. Bludd glances to him in mild surprise, obviously involved in his badgering of the troops. "Er, of course," he says, stepping aside to give the Baron room to stand on the dune with him. Baron Ironblood steps up beside the Major, and draws his sidearm. Major Bludd raises an eyebrow as Ironblood pulls a weapon. Baron Ironblood's voice suddenly sounds artifically amplified, as if from speakers within his helmet. "I believe the Major encouraged you to hurry. I suggest you listen to him. The first troop to stop to rest or to fall too far behind will be shot as motivation to others. Baron Ironblood sounds as if he'd enjoy carrying out the threat. Major Bludd glances to the Baron before continuing shouting orders. The troops stumble over themselves trying to obey, as Bludd orders them to swim out thirty metres into the surf with boulders, some of which must weigh thirty pounds. Trooper 204's legs give out beneath him and he pitches to the sand. Baron Ironblood tsks tsks tsks, and starts to stride forward onto the beach towards the fallen trooper. He doesn't hurry, giving the trooper plenty of time to see him coming and become keenly aware of his fate. The rest of the troops manage to keep up with Bludd's barrage of orders. As they return to the shore, dumping their boulders onto the sand at Bludd's command, Trooper 204 staggers to his feet. He looks around in some bewilderment, not sure what his next command was. "The boulder, Two-oh-four!" Bludd cries, snarling an additional line in French. "You're lagging!" Trooper 204 looks up into Ironblood's metal helmet. His eyes widen in fear. Baron Ironblood looks down at the trooper. "I suggest you do as the man says." He cocks the pistol. A whimper escapes the trooper's lips as he runs raggedly toward the hill to collect a boulder. Meanwhile the remainder of the troops are alternately crouching, lying down, or doing push-ups at Bludd's command. Baron Ironblood says, "I'm afraid you're a little too slow, 204, was it?" He stides down the hill towards the trooper. He says imperiously, "I'm afraid there is no room in this organisation for laziness and failure." Trooper 204 falls twice on his way up the hill. Bludd sends the others back out into the water, shifting his gaze toward the wayward man. Baron Ironblood shakes his head, tsk tsking again. "Let this be a message to the rest of you. When the Major gives you an order, you follow it immediately. Clumsiness and fatigue are no excuses." He raises his pistol, and fires a shot at 204's head. GAME: Baron Ironblood PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Baron Ironblood PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Average difficulty. Trooper 204 tries to get his arms around a very large boulder, the only one left in reach on the hill. He turns to look at the approaching Baron. "Sir," he whimpers, his eyes trembling. The shot ends his pleas before they can truly begin. The man's limp form slumps to the sand, sliding and rolling down the hill to its base. Bludd looks on impassively as the other troops emerge from the water. Baron Ironblood holsters his pistol, and dusts off his gloves. "Good fun!" he addresses the Major. "Carry on," he says approvingly, and then wanders off to see what other sorts of fun can be had. Category:2011 Category:Logs